The present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring a pastry matter for filling a hollow body, such as a syringe body used for the injection, under pressure, of a dental impression.
To fill the body of a syringe for injecting an impression material, a bowl or a glass plate was heretofore used, on which a mixture of silicone and catalyst was made. The syringe was then filled, more or less well, with the formation of numerous air bubbles and a considerable loss of silicone. In addition, this filling took much time, which is prejudicial as the silicone begins to set as soon as the catalyst is received.